Addicted
by Demon.Jester.Malice
Summary: An addict stirs trouble in the Renegade home. Drugs/Violence.
1. Intro

"…you're an addict. I'm sick of everyone else waiting around for it to come out. You're an addict and that's something you're going to have to deal with. If you like it or not. I'm not willing to wait for you anymore."

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know."

The accused girl would shift, two long strands of red coming down in the front of her face, mismatched with the rest of her bowl cut brown hair.

The other stood, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, voice clear to her adversary. "…You don't get second chances here. The minute you're out, it's over."

The girl would grit her teeth, mostly in frustration. Who's business was it what she did outside of the group? She still attended missions and completed them readily without so much as a slip up. So she'd been gone a lot from the house; addiction had nothing to do with it, furthermore, she wasn't an addict, it was impossible to get addicted without a real substance. With that thought, the only reason she kept from snapping was that without being here, she'd have no home. She didn't speak, just clenched her jaw and waited for it to be over.

Kina stood up straight and still, her brown hues keeping locked on the others for a response, but seeing that she wasn't getting one she felt her point was made. Her long black hair was tossed over her shoulder. "See that you get it taken care of. Before I do." She'd turn to walk off back to her room.

The rest of the house was silent and still. Nothing moved.

The hazel eyed 'addict' would finally relax without heat of an interrogation, her mind settled on two facts.

One, she wasn't an addict.

And two, she wasn't going to stop.


	2. Kicked

Commotion outside. Loud yelling, crashing. Something was wrong.

Ally jumped up still in her silk green nightgown to crack open her door to the outside. Her heart raced at the idea of a break in.

But outside she found two people she'd known almost her whole life.

Loki, with bags under her eyes, blood dripping from her nose and fists.

Ally let out a small whimper, stepping out of her room with the sight in a slight panic. "Loki…!"

"Stay back…!" The other girl stood right in front of her, in her usual cloak and hood, her gloved fists clenched to her side at the ready.

Ally's messy black locks would shake with her head. "But Layl-…"

"Keep…back…" The woman's tone nothing to be arguing with at the moment.

This made the small childish girl quickly shut her mouth, but her soft green eyes landed on her friend Loki as she stood up, shaking.

"Bitch…" she spat at Layla.

The one on the cloak scoffed. "Get out."

"You can't make me! It's not your place to order me!"

"Yeah! Watch me…!" Launching forward and slamming an elbow to the others sternum, her coughing and stumbling back again.

Usually Loki would never allow such a hit, but, for some reason, her reaction time was off. She'd stay up against the wall a moment, and though weak, she felt no real pain from the beating.

"Wanna keep trying?" Layla growled to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tossing her to the ground.

Loki wouldn't let out even the slightest breath. She felt nothing but rage. Nothing but pure hatred towards Layla and all the rest of the group. She knew no outlet but one…and once she got the time alone-…

"To high to pay attention?" Layla smacking a palm across her cheekbone, with no resistance. Her body was hunched, full of a hidden passion, a protectiveness.

Ally flinched at the sound of Loki choking on a bit of blood, her starting lean up in responce. "I'm not high...I never was...!"

Layla would step back, ready for her to make a move, but Loki only turned on her heels in a wobbly fashion, slipped into her room and grabbed a couple things off the shelves and in dressers. Her body shook as she moved and made her completely way out the door.

"…Layla…what-…" Ally began.

"…what's going on?" Two males stepping out of a room together from upstairs.

The shorter male would pause, seeing the blood. "…what…happened…?"

Ally would move up to the motionless Layla, who's fists were still clenched to her sides. She'd just barely reach up, her small fingers curling at the opening of the girls sleeve.

A voice would come in from behind before any more questions were asked. "Layla…" it was Kina. Everyone froze.

"Yeah, on it…" She'd barely respond, moving into her own room and away from Ally as if she was invisible, gathering her things into bags.

"…what…what're you doing? Where're you going…?"

The guys on the steps would watch, the bigger shaking his head a little. "Ally, come here…" Trying to coax her.

She'd blink at him, knowing it was bad by the tone. "No…!" She rush into Layla's room. "What're you doing…?" Nearly frantic.

A hand would slowly move to Ally's shoulder, holding her back. "…remember the rules of the Renegades, Ally…" Kina spoke softly, her eyes keeping a lock on Layla in caution.

The child would pause, her lips coming to a close as she thought, and once the realization hit her, she'd wail. "NO! No, no, no…! Layla…!" Desperately calling for her attention.

Still the girl wouldn't turn to her, just placing her things in her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. She'd move out of the same exit as Loki from before, giving a small wave by just lifting her hand into the air but never turning back. Emotionless and speechless.

Ally tugged to try and chase after her, tears rolling down her cheeks, still Kina kept her in place.

"Rule number 14...any fights within the group will be dealt with by elimination from the team." Kina reminded her before finally letting her go.

Ally went limp for a moment, falling to her knees and crying. The house was silent other than her small echoing sobs in the now empty room.


	3. Plotting

"Kicked out…huh…?" The male leaning against his doorframe lazily. "What for…?"

"I forced another friend out."

"That doesn't sound so bad…"

"No…I mean…I -forced- her out." The one behind the hood sighed.

"…why would you do a stupid thing like that, Layla…?"

"Because she's addicted to…well, a type of high…I'm not sure what it is but she keeps coming home high in front of Ally and Codak and I got sick of it just being passed off."

"Huh…" The boy tilted his head up to the night sky with a usual bored expression. "…why did you come to me…?"

"Shikamaru…honestly…"

"Answer the questions…"

She'd huff a bit, not in the mood for in mind games. "I need a place to stay and you're the only other person around I really trust."

"Yeah…?" Him having no emotion behind his tone. "Why didn't you go to the Hokage?"

"Fine, maybe I will…" Starting to move off.

Shikamaru would lean out of the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I didn't say now, it was a question."

"I hardly feel like answering your questions right now…if you're not giving a place to stay-…"

"The doors been open since you got here…hasn't it…?" Tilting his head to it, her voice now showing he was annoyed.

She'd let out a breath, turning back and stepping up to him, but giving no second glance as she moved inside.

He'd watch her quietly shutting the door behind him as she moved behind her.

Loki stumbled her way to the house the felt was most familiar, possibly even more so than that of the Renegade base. She'd knock twice on the door.

"Oh shit…! Loki…!" A man stepping up and taking her in his arms. "What happened…?"

"Layla…" Choking on the now dried blood in the back of he throat.

His grip tightened in anger, helping her inside and on the couch. "…just lay down, okay? She'll get what's coming to her…" He'd move to grab a wet rag, wiping blood from off her and resting it on her forehead as she laid back.

"It's nothing Shino…"

"You've got two busted eyes, a split lip, possibly cracked ribs…and a broken hand…it's not just nothing…"

"Whatever…" Rolling her head to the side. "I can handle it."

"You always say that and this is where you end up…" Him sighed at her.

She wouldn't say a word this time, just resting. Shino would wait, watching her quietly through the night, but was plotting something within his thoughts.


End file.
